1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of recreational boating and in particular to a device for supporting motors attached to the transom of a boat having a deep Vee hull and carried by a trailer during transit.
2. The Problem and Related Prior Art
Recreational boating is popular seasonal sport and additional enjoyment is derived by the ability to transport the boat from one location to another and taking advantage of the wide range of opportunities that exist. Currently, boats ranging from small to fairly large size are towed to the water each weekend and towed some relatively long distances. The trailers utilized for the purposes of carrying the boats are generally designed for the hull to be transported. For example, a fiat bottom boat trailer has different characteristics than a trailer designed to carry a Vee bottom boat and in particular a deep Vee bottom boat.
Some trailers designed for transporting boats are of the tilt design, that is they load and unload by tilting the frame in order to allow the hull to slide on and off easier. Whether or not a trailer tilts it would be a disadvantage in design to construct a tailor for a deep Vee hull that included a rear cross member. The reason being that the hull would sit too high on the frame in order to clear the member when loading and unloading. The higher the hull sits in the frame the more unstable it is and the more wind resistance it encounters traveling on the road. As a result, the trailer constructed for deep Vee hulls lacks a rear cross support member. Without a cross member there is no way that a brace could be attached to support the engine mounted on the transom of the boat. Experience reveals that boats transported on trailers without some type of engine support will, after a period of time, cause cracks to develop in the transom and eventual failure of the structure.
The problem has been recognized and attempts made to provide a solution, however the solution proposed in this disclosure and appended claims is a significant improvement over the prior art as disclosed in the following U.S. Pats.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,660 issued Nov. 9, 1976 to Pipoz for a boat auxiliary motor support; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,189 issued Aug. 21, 1990 to Tahara et al. for an arrangement for supporting the outboard motor of a boat; U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,032 issued Aug. 20, 1991 to Makihara et al. for a stern bracket for supporting the outboard motor of a boat, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,832 issued Mar. 15, 1994 to Potter, Jr. for an outboard motor mounting system. U.S. Pats. of particular relevance include U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,186 issued May 9, 1989 to Weiss for a motor support and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,239 issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Kinsey et al. for an outboard motor support device. The devices are both straight, adjustable in length and attach between the lower motor assembly and the rear cross frame member of the trailer. The distinction between the two appears in the method of connection to the motor assembly and the cross member. These devices fail to anticipate the device disclosed and claimed herein.